Kingdom Hearts: The Purge
by HiddenMaster
Summary: Seemingly realistic worlds should not be able to function on stupidity baser than and more ridiculous that the logic of moronic Trolls, and, when such worlds actually come into being by some infernal stupidity, almost any outside force, no matter how insignificant, can and will disrupt them so much as to cause mass amounts of change and destruction.


Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix

The Purge was written by James DeMonaco and produced by Jason Blum, Sébastien K. Lemercier, Michael Bay, Andrew Form, and Bradley Fuller-Long story short, not owned by me in the slightest.

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me and me alone. Should I find out someone has stolen my characters, I will find them and launch them out of a cannon and into the sun. Or beat them to death with a napkin, whichever mood I am in. If you want to use the characters, just ask. I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hotdogs

Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Purge**

_AN: This story is a pure and simple embodiment of rage at a terrible movie I regret ever watching that I made between the hours of three and seven in the morning whilse suffering from insomnia and regret. Put simply, it isn't nearly as good as my other stories because it isn't focused on plot or character, but rather criticism of a truly shitty movie. You have been warned._

* * *

"What?"

While it was technically a question in the sense that two separate entities had simultaneously asked it seeking information, in reality it was more of a statement of absolute incredulousness in the face of utter stupidity. The source of said stupidity stared at his two questioners, mildly confused about their reaction but mostly terrified out of his mind at the strange golden blade held to his throat and the inhumanly strong blonde girl pinning him to the dark alley's brick wall.

One of the people questioning him flipped back his hood revealing a young man with spiky red hair and purple tear like tattoos and rubbed his brow in exasperation, trying to process what he had just heard while the other, a short girl with striking blonde hair with two peculiar antenna like strands sticking out, looked as if she couldn't decide whether she wanted him to further explain or whether she wanted to kill him for making her hear such stupidity.

"Let me get this straight," the spiky red head, Axel the man thought he had heard the other call, said, "Your people, have one night a year, where anything and everything becomes legal and permitted, and you choose to spend it by, what was it? Purging?"

"Y-yes, we have to purge o-ourselves of the violent urges that built up over the year or w-," he had to gulp at the glares both of his questioners were sending him, especially the smaller girl, whom he heard the other call Larxene, as she pushed her blade further into his throat. Something seemed to have ticked her off, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why… well, other than him swinging at them with an axe when he had thought them unarmed, but everyone did that during a purge. Continuing, he said, "As, as I was saying, w-we, have to purge ourselves so that we can function in civilized society."

"So, instead of taking advantage of a night of no law by, oh, you know, vandalizing places with graffiti, robbing a store, burning down a rival's house, stealing a cop car for a joyride, really anything else, you go out and brutally murder random strangers who've never done anything to you?" Axel said, trying to grasp his logic.

This time, the man was confused enough that it showed through his fear. "Why would we do any of that? That wouldn't help us purge at all." Axel and Larxene stared at him, processing his genuine shock at the thought of doing anything else besides murder.

After a long moment, Axel looked ready to say something, but Larxene beat him to it. " Can I kill him? I really want to kill him." she said, digging her dagger into the man's neck, prompting a fresh surge of terror cascade through the man's body as her knife dug even deeper, centimeters from something vital

Axel seemed to consider it for a moment before reluctantly shaking his head. "Nah, Larxene. I'm gonna regret it later, but I actually want to understand the logic behind this."

Larxene huffed in disbelief. " Seriously? Why do you want to- oh I don't care. Just make it quick, will you? As much as I hate to say it, we do have a mission to complete." Axel nodded in understanding. They had been dispatched to hunt down a powerful dragon-type heartless that had made its goal in to harass the Organization at their headquarters, slaughtering countless lesser nobodies before the human-form members had been able to force a confrontation, whereupon it fled the World that Never was. Axel and Larxene had drawn the short end of the stick and had been sent after it, leading to a multi-world chase before they had finally tracked it down to this world, whereupon they were derailed by an idiot with an axe.

Looking at the man in the eye, Axel tried another approach. "Okay, look, I'm going to ask some really simple questions, and if you can help me understand, and I mean really understand, the lovely lady here might not kill you, do you get me?" The terrified man nodded frantically, but was hit with another wave of dread when he noticed Larxene smiling. Axel had said nothing about maiming or injuring.

"Okay, first off, a nice and simple recap: what is a "Purge", how does a typical "Purge" go, what is its purpose?" Axel said, keeping his voice slow and clear, as if talking to a child… or an idiot.

"Well, a purge is a period from seven at night to seven in the morning where all crime is legal. We, that is me and my friends, w-we prepare during the day, and go out during the night and hunt down people on the streets, usually homeless people, so that we can purge and just have a good time together."

"In other words, murder." Larxene elaborated cheerfully, causing the man to flinch. Most of the time, almost everyone just called it 'purging". It's not like they were killing for pleasure like some sick serial killer; they were killing so that they wouldn't kill other times during the year.

Despite the danger, his pride forced himself to speak up. "It's not murder, it's purging. There's a difference." A fresh stream of urine trickled down his leg when he saw the girl's eyes flash in fury, but Axel held up a hand, gesturing to hold back. She backed off, albeit reluctantly

"Oh? And what would that difference be?" Axel asked.

The man sputtered a bit and had to think hard for a moment, and in the end could only come up with, " Murder is just killing someone in cold blood. Purging is good for everyone."

"Ah-never mind," Axel said, shoulders slumping slightly as he gave up that avenue of thought. "Onwards to the next question. What is purpose the Purge?" Axel's words were again slow and carefully stated to be as clear as possible, as if he were speaking to a slow child.

"Th-the Purge is meant to expel all the pent up aggressive behavior. Look, I already told you all this, so please, just let me go. My friends are worried about me."

He felt the blade's edge retract from his skin and for a moment he thought they were actually letting him go, on Purge night no less, but he suddenly felt a hand on the back of his head and cried out in pain as he was brutally slammed face first into the brick wall repeatedly with extreme force, savagely breaking his nose. The girl, Larxene, pinned him there face-first against the wall for a moment before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "You let slip a little more back-talk like that again and I'm taking an eye, got it?" He hurriedly nodded in absolute fear and was suddenly flipped around to his original position, the knife's edge back at his throat.

Axel sighed, shaking his head. "Larxene, relax a bit, would ya? I've still got some questions, so please ease up a bit. We, well I, don't want him dead quite just yet."

Larxene looked back at him, pouting. "But Axel," she whined, drawing out his name, "he's really pissing me off."

"Oh? Please do explain," Axel replied smoothly, folding his arms. Many, many things made Larxene angry or irritated, but most had reasons that were at least somewhat insightful and interesting if not outright entertaining.

"Gladly. This idiot has just been going in circular logic every time you've asked something, always saying the same damn thing as if it should be obvious. You're not dumb, Axel, you should see that he truly believe the bull crap he's spewing even if it doesn't make any sense and he can't explain any of it. Besides, I know this guy's type." Larxene spat, glaring at the man in question.

"And what is his type?" Axel said, curious and deciding to play along with Larxene's rant.

Larxene sniffed, as if it was insulting that he'd bothered to ask. "Shouldn't it be obvious? He's a hypocrite. He says that he wasn't killing anyone, but not only has he killed, he's convinced himself that he's not a killer, that he was just "purging" and that when whatever the hell is going on is over he can go home to cheerful home in a happy life. Here's a hint: it doesn't work like that!" She said, letting go of the man temporarily to knee him in the stomach before shoving him back into the wall with one of her weird knives at his throat. "If you kill, it doesn't matter what your damn justification is, you're still a killer. You should just stand up to it and wear the title, not hide it behind bullshit."

The man was startled from his thoughts of possible escape and trying to understand the woman's insane logic whenever he heard Axel clapping. "Bravo Larxene, Bravo. Nice speech. Couldn't have put it better myself."

Larxene smiled, and, unlike many of her other smiles, it wasn't malicious in any way. Axel was one of the few people she actually liked, and one of the few she had met, in life or as a nobody, that she placed any value in. However, the false warmth she'd felt soon faded away as other concerns came to the forefront of her mind "Anyway, are you done yet, because I really want to get out of here before I get a headache from all the hypocrisy."

"Not quite yet. I think I have one more question." Axel said.

"Fine. Hurry it up." Larxene said, exasperated.

" So, one last question. How does your world function?" Axel asked, tone and face neutral.

"Huh," was the only response the man could form.

"Guess I should explain. Ever hear the phrase "eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth"?" At the man's confused look, Axel frowned, before trying another approach. "How does your world work with the Purge? Is the some group or something that deals with the inevitable backlash of people fighting it out outside of the purge because someone killed their friend or family or something during it and now they want revenge? Or what about people that just use the Purge to further their own agenda, like businessmen burning down all of their rival's stores or hiring professional hit squads to eliminate the top guys of some other corporation while everything is nice and legal with no one to help? Hell, what about people that just decide that they want it to be Purge day every day and go on killing sprees after it's all over?"

After a long moment of silence, the man began shaking before finally letting out a crying sob, tears streaming from his eyes and messily mixing was the blood from his broken nose, desperation clear in his nearly incoherent tone. "I don't understand! What are you people talking about? What you're asking doesn't make any sense. Why are you asking me these things!?"

"Well. That was unexpected." Axel commented to Larxene, disappointed in a lack of answers, but amused by the man's break down. Larxene, for her part, burst out laughing at the sight of a grown man reduced to tears like some child, but quickly stifled her laughter and glanced to Axel when she noticed Axel had tilted his head and was listening to something

"Company," Axel said, simply, and she nodded. They both prepared themselves to summon their weapons (in Larxene's case, more of her Foudre) and use their powers, and both fixed their attention on the far end of the alley

Around the corner of the alley came a gang of about nine or so men and women, some of the girls skilled all dressed more or less in the same upper class style as the man had, although some of the girls were wearing night gowns of all things, while others were decidedly more practical with bullet proof vest, and all were wearing the same supposedly eerie but decidedly cheesy mask. They wielded a motley collection of items, mostly melee weapons such as crow bars, axes, and baseball bats and brass knuckles, even a katana, but a few held onto what could only be guns. The group, on seeing Axel and Larxene and the man (whom Axel suddenly realized they hadn't even learned the name of yet), stopped and started whispering amongst themselves.

On seeing them, them, the men let out more tears, this time of joy, and shouted, "Oh thank god, you've got to sa-" he tried to say, but Larxene's hand snapped over his mouth, muffling whatever he was trying to say.

For a few long moments, both groups stared at one another until a well-dressed man in a suit stepped forward and held his hands out passively. "Well now, I don't know what's going on here, but I'd like to resolve it peacefully."

Axel started to answer, but Larxene beat him to it. "And if we don't want it peacefully?"

The group's leader shrugged helplessly, "Well, that would be mighty unfortunate and we would be forced to take action, but we really do want out friend back without any fuss. Now, I know we're both civilized people, so how about this: we tracking a large group of homeless scum across the city and we'd be more than happy to let you tag along." The leader even took his mask off and revealed a handsome smile and perfect white teeth as he presented his offer.

Larxene paused to consider their offer, and Axel grinned when he saw a familiar glint in her eyes and guess what was coming. "How about no." Larxene sweetly told him before drawing her blade along the man's throat, releasing a torrent of high pressure blood and a wet gurgle before the man fell to the ground, twitching.

Shocked, the group hadn't even begun to react before Axel's chakrams slammed into two of the bigger individuals in the group's chest and exploded, setting them screaming and on fire. Another girl, in a fit of rage, had quickly pulled out her daddy's expensive pistol she'd "borrowed" and tried to get a bead on the bitch that had just killed her boyfriend and was very confused when said "bitch" disappeared only to reappear split second later right in-front of her. She tried to get a shot off, but Larxene knocked her gun out of the way and grabbed her by the face, whereupon thousands of volts of raw electricity flooded her nervous system, causing her heart to beat so erratically fast that it basically exploded, killing her instantly.

Two other members of the gang, recently recovered from shock, rushed her with their axe and crow bar combo, but could only gape as she almost lazily jumped thirty feet straight up and onto a nearby roof, safely out of the 'danger'. Their distraction, however soon turned lethal and they had just enough time to scream Axel incinerated them with a wall of flame that carried him clear to other side of the alley, leaving behind a wall of fire that separated the four remaining members.

The survivors, now running on pure adrenaline and instinct, moved to bolt from the alley and regroup only for Larxene to slam down on top of the leader, instantly crushing his skull with her heel while the others backed up in fear. She slowly turned to the others and assumed a fighting stance; legs bent, and beckoned them on. After a moment, the fight side of the flight or fight response took over and the two melee fights, one with what she could now tell was a very cheap imitation of a katana and the other with brass knuckles, charges her while the other fumbled with some shells for his shotgun.

The thug with brass knuckles reached her first and took a clumsy swing at her that she easily ducked under before delivering a powerful lightning upper cut, breaking his jaw and dislodging several teeth with her enhanced strength while also stunning him in painful spasms that swept through his whole body as surges of electricity flooded her system. The katana wannabe came at her from the side and slashed at her with a powerful overhead swing, but was stopped before he even really began by a very simple kick to the groin. He hadn't even begun to fall to his knees before Larxene summoned one of her knife and stabbed him in the throat, shoving him aside.

Sensing danger, she leaped out of the way just as the last gunman got off a shot that also splattered the brass knuckle guy's brains all over the pavement. Moving almost too quickly for even enhanced eyes to see, never the less base-line human eyes, she seemingly teleported in a zig-zag pattern as the gun-man took shots at her until she completely dropped the game and disappeared. The gun-man swung his weapon around wildly, searching for her until her felt a tap on his shoulder. He swung around, and saw Axel leaning against a far wall with his arms crossed, watching. Panicked, he immediately moved to pull the trigger, but suddenly felt inhumanly strong hands grip the side of his head and jaw before a sudden strong jerk and subsequent crack ended his world forever.

Once the last man fell to the ground, dead, neck snapped and Larxene victorious above his corpse, Axel could only say one thing.

"Showoff."

Larxene smirked. "Please, if you were half as good, you'd do the same."

Axel shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "Can't deny the second part. The first part? Not so much."

"Oh, so you do think you're good enough to dance on my level?" Larxene said, grinning and letting out a characteristic giggle.

"I wouldn't say "good". Maybe a little better." Axel shot back, smirking in spite of himself. Larxene was one of the few he could really banter with anymore in the Organization, at least how he liked to, and he was one of the few people that Larxene didn't infuriate or vice versa, so it was a win-win situation. Plus, she was a cute (if admittedly sadistic girl), so that made it even better.

"Ha. Want to put your skills to the test?" Larxene asked an excited, yet sultry tone in her voice. At this point, Axel didn't know if she literally wanted to dance or if she wanted to fight with him. Her body language suggested the former with promises of more, while the sparks coming off of her fingers suggested the latter. For all he knew, she wanted both. In the end, he decided to go with a third option.

"Sorry, we'll have to put that dance off until next time. Still have a mission to complete, remember?" Axel said, lightly tapping Larxene's head. It truly spoke volumes about their friendship that Larxene didn't rip his arm off and shove it down his throat, but instead pouted and nodded reluctantly. That is when they both realized that, in the confusion following a hypocritical, axe wielding idiotic native attacking them, they had lost contact with the heartless and has absolutely no idea where it could be.

Under normal circumstances, there would have been big, obvious traces of a heartless this powerful as it rampaged throughout a city full of tempting, defenseless hearts, but, when one considered that it had assumed the form of a stealth based predator-the dragon-, it had taken on its aspects, all the way down to an enhanced intelligence and higher sense of preservation (at least when compared to most heartless), and it had probably switched from attack to survival mode in the face of a superior force, namely the Organization's elite. It was probably hiding in some shadowy corner of the city, waiting for them to get impatient and leave before going back out to either steal hearts or harass the Organization once more. Axel took out the Heartless power detector crafted by Vexen, and groaned as it confirmed that the powerful Heartless was still in the area, thus still on the world but conveniently couldn't even point out a general direction. Larxene summed up their thoughts perfectly.

"Well. Crap."

Axel rubbed his eyes, mind racing and searching for a solution for a few minutes before it suddenly hit him, and he laughed.

Seeing this, Larxene raised an eyebrow, thoughts rising from her own ideas, before she realized recognized the laugh and realized he was planning something _fun_. "I know that laugh. You've got a plan and it's something good too, isn't it?"

"Oh, you know, I just realized something. Heartless, no matter what form, are drawn to chaos and destruction and the potential for hearts. And the only thing that guy earlier was clear about this "Purge" thing was that all crime here is legal…" Axel trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

Larxene didn't need long to figure out what he meant. "Which means, anything and everything we do to lure this thing out into the open will be blamed on the Purge, which means…" she said, a wide, terrifying smile creeping to her lips, " No need for secrecy."

Axel held out his hand to her with a smile, the air around them heating up quite literally as ripples of flame began manifesting on the ground, on the walls, even in the air itself, each ripple eager to grow and consume. "Shall we?"

Larxene didn't hesitate a second and grabbed his hand, the air around her sparking with untold power that promised nothing but unprecedented levels of destruction. "Thought you'd never ask."

They both grinned at each other, manic glints promising chaos in both sets of emerald and cyan eyes, before catapulting over thirst feet straight up in an explosion of fire and sparks, the only remnant of their presence in the dark alley the slowly fading echoes of their insane, hollow laughter.

* * *

**Epilogue…**

* * *

_CNN News Station_

"Three weeks ago, America was hit with one of the greatest tragedies in recent times when the city of ( insert name later) was utterly devastated on Purge night, with fifty thousand known killed, over seventy thousand missing and nearly two hundred thousand injured. Estimates of physical damages range from fifty to a hundred billion, with most on the higher side." The blonde, attractive news reporter named Sandra Richardson finished, unable to keep her hands from trembling as she read the latest report. This didn't happen on American soil, it always was somewhere else… yet here it was. After clearing her throat and taking a moment to regain her composure, she said, " On site, we have Natasha Simmons with the aerial report.

_Camera switches to view of an attractive Asian-American woman controlling a camera in a mobile helicopter hovering above the ruins of a devastated city _

"Thank you, Sandra. Here, as you can see," _camera switches to the ruins of a city, hundreds of buildings burn out wrecks and streets piles with debris or crashed cars,"_ the fires may have finally been put out, but the damage is already done. Thousands of homes and businesses, destroyed, leaving tens of thousands on the streets, homeless." _Scene switches to a long line of ragged looking people approaching massive crowds in front of a walled off tent city, armed guards pushing most away. _" Relief efforts have been setting up refugee camps and bringing in supplies as fast as they can, but, as you can see, the process is slow and many are forced to go without food and clean water, and disease is a real threat. The question on everyone's mind is, of course, how did this happen? Hopefully, we will soon have answers…"

* * *

_Interview with Father Anderson of the (insert city name) branch of the Catholic Church_

"Good morning, Father Anderson,"

"And a good morning to you my son." Father Anderson with a mild Irish accent, a smile nearly splitting apart his face; while it was not malicious in any regards whatsoever, the interviewer could not help but shift uncomfortably under the far too wide unnerving smile or the disturbing way the light glinted off of his glasses, concealing his eyes.

"Uh, we were led to believe that you were present at the epicenter in the opening stages of the tragedy?"

"Ah yes, I was there to see the cleansing flames awaken all the lost souls from their misty prison of confusion." Father Anderson said, grinning ear to ear.

"Uh, what?" the interviewer asked.

"Truly, it was sad sight to see so many go down with the flames, but it was glorious to watch you lot awakening from the stupor brought around by this "Purge" nonsense."

"Are, are you saying that the the Vatican approves of what happened?" The interviewer asked, amazed.

"Oh no not all my son. I'm just saying that it good to see the veil lifted from you peoples' eyes at last. I wish the veil had been lifted some other way, of course, but what's done is done."

"Huh?"

"You don't know, do you? Well, to be expected, for sure. The states here have been under some devilry for years now, failing to see the light of our lord with this 'Purge' nonsense, blabbering on and on about how it "eliminates" aggressive behavior via bloody murder, but now you all are slowly awakening, and that abomination of a holiday will be gone for good soon enough." Father Anderson said.

"Wait, you don't approve of the Purge?" The interviewer asked, surprised but also trying to and failing to grasp why he himself had approved of the Purge in the first place. It worked, didn't it?

Father Anderson sniffed dismissively. "Of course not, and neither does the Vatican. We thought you Americans had gone insane when you implemented that abomination a few years back, but we knew something was off when almost everyone just outright ignored or dismissed our, and by extension the rest of the world's, objections. To be perfectly honest with you, the entire lot of you were acting more and more like brain-dead zombies every time the Purge was brought up, parroting the same old nonsense about how it 'works' and how it has reduced crime even though the death count was through the roof. Even the most faithful church goers, if they were native, seemed to fall under the same spell and zealously defended the Purge if we tried to preach sermons against it. We were afraid we'd have to take more drastic action soon if you lot didn't come to your senses."

"What type of action?" the interview asked cautiously.

"Oh you know, typical mission and charity work." Father Anderson said, smiling widely. Despite the innocence of the words, the Interview felt himself go a little pale and cold sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Uh, I think we're going to cut it off here. Thank you for your time and input, Father Anderson." The interviewer said, feeling the desperate need for a bathroom just then.

"Oh no, thank you my son. Always glad to be of service." Father Anderson said, his grin never having once left his face, simultaneously comforting the interviewer and making him want to soil himself.

* * *

_Interview with Dr. Henry Griffon- Harvard University Professor of Psychology_

"Good afternoon, Dr. Griffon. We were hoping you could shed some light on what might have caused the tragedy at just a few weeks ago on Purge night." The interviewer asked the smartly dressed in a formal suit and tie and upper tiers of middle aged Dr. Henry Griffon.

"Ah, yes, the tragedy, as the media is calling it. My colleagues and I at the Harvard Psychology department have been discussing the incident much, as of late, and we believe have a theory as to what exactly 'happened'." The professor said, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"Well, please enlighten us, Dr. Griffon. We are all dying to hear of any explanation that could explain this tragedy."

"Well, you see, we believe that the city's more or less absolute destruction started off with a few individuals acting outside of what is viewed as normal "Purge" behavior where, instead of hunting down the homeless and unfortunate at night to 'purge'," he said, disgust in his tone, "they instead sought to spread as much destruction as possible, burning down buildings, looting stores, setting off explosions, and the such. This aberrant behavior may have influenced others out and about on Purge night, causing them to deviate and act in a similar manner, whereupon they either came into contact with others or were observed by others who were affected and began to deviate as well, ultimately resulting in a cascading reaction that led to the tragedy."

The interview jotted down a few notes as he spoke, and readied his next question but was stopped when Dr. Griffon continued. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised it didn't happen much sooner." Dr. Henry Griffon said

"You… you were expecting this?" the interview asked, shocked.

"Well, yes. We, and by 'we' I mean the entire psychology department, were starting to think we were going insane when no one listened to us in the slightest when we pointed out how horribly the Purge could go wrong."

"Wait wait wait, are you saying that you knew this could happen and did absolutely nothing to warn us of possible dangers of the Purge?" the interviewer asked, hostility positively dripping from his voice.

Dr. Griffon stared at the interviewer for a moment before he, to the interviewer's surprise, sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was not smug or superior; it was incredibly weary and filled with sorrow. "I said no one listened to us, didn't I? Before you go accusing my colleagues or I of any purposefully malicious intentions, I will say this on behalf of everyone who had died because of the Purge: we tried. We tried so damn hard."

"Wh-what do you mean?" the interviewer asked, no longer in complete control of himself. He had expected the interview to be simple and to the point, with an easy explanation that he could bring back to the news station, not… this.

"We voted against the Purge, firmly believing that such a ridiculous thing would be shot down within weeks and the backers laughed out of office. After it somehow broke all possible logic and was ratified, we did dozens if not hundreds of studies on potential problems with the Purge, published countless papers on what could go wrong with the Purge, pleaded-no begged for interviews with government officials, in the end just begged anyone at all to listen to us, but we were just ridiculed and outright ignored while charlatans in white lab coats with extremely questionable credentials went around shouting to the public and government at large that '_The Purge!It works! It works_!' without ever even remotely explaining why."

"So…" the interview said, trying to collect his thoughts, "If you were as vocal as you say you were, why didn't anyone hear you?"

"That's just it- we don't know. Until the tragedy, almost everyone with the exception of a few out of the country, completely and utterly ignored us every time we raised any concern about the Purge."

"Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"I'm afraid we simply don't know."

* * *

_Undisclosed location-League of Interdimensional Film Producers Meeting room_

The screen clicked off with an air of finality, leaving the room's 'occupants' to stew in silence. The 'occupants' of the room, in and of themselves were a varied lot. Three of them, seated at the room's singular massive mahogany table with half empty shots of whiskey in front of them were almost perfectly human in fine, personally tailored, tens of thousands of dollars suits... if one ignored the small horns emerging from their hair or the subtle red glow in the eyes.

Another of the occupants was an elegantly, if slightly old fashioned, dressed man in a black suit with a red velvet interior who had pale skin and strong European features, two beautiful twins in exquisite silver thigh length dresses pressed up against him on both sides, his arms around their waist, bodies voluptuous enough to make super models jealous. These men and women, too, resembled humans in almost all regards if one ignores the deathly pale skin, the predatory orange eyes, and the sharp sets of fangs.

The rest of the occupants of the room, either tried and failed to resemble humans, or simply didn't care.

One had assumed what was a perfectly normal human form… if one had only known creepy dolls with lifeless eyes their whole life. 'She' sat at the far corner of the room, disturbing almost everyone out as she played with a decapitated doll that wouldn't stop screaming.

Another looked as if a shadow was given life and the ability to walk and, in a moment of decision that decided its destiny and the path it would walk for the rest of eternity, immediately grew sharp teeth and chewed an elderly grandmother's face off.

One looked to be massive man in spiky black armor sat the table in a reinforced blackened, spiky seat that more resembled a portable throne than a simple chair, an aura of malice and evil emanating from his armored form. A surprisingly simple, yet catching gold ring was worn on his right index finger.

One more appeared to be nothing so much as sentient energy given form in a dark violet physical light, a distorted hum emanating from its core.

The last, and most disturbing of all considering the context, was a simple human sitting at the head of the table, remote in hand. He did not look exceptional, and was dressed simply with the only distinguishing feature a nametag that said 'Director', but the others regarded him as if he had the power kill them all any second with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we are losing control of the situation here. Any thoughts on the matter?" he asked, matter of factly.

One of the demonic lawyers picked up a report and spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Due to recent outside interference, the psy-corps have begun losing control over the population, and the veil we'd placed over the country is fading at a rapid pace. What is more, however, are the flesh puppets designated "New Founding Fathers". In the current situation, with a rapidly fading sense of trust in their leadership by the public, are deteriorating rapidly as more and more questions are directed at them in a logical and coherent manner. Estimated survival of the puppet less than two days before total liquefaction from logic stress. Current estimates put total loss of control of the continent between two and three weeks." Finished, the lawyer set his report back down and took a sip of his whiskey, the ice cracking as he did so, briefly revealing a screaming face that quickly faded away.

"Well, at least someone is on the ball," the Director said. "Anything else?"

"Yes," a voice boomed across the room from the armored figure, the air itself seeming to thicken as his power flooded the area. " I believe we shou-."

"No, we are not making a bunch of rings to enslave the world leaders, Sauron. It didn't work the last three times you tried it, and it won't work this time, so please stop asking. Also, turn off that aura of yours, it's really annoying" The Director said and snapped his fingers, a feeling of intense pressure suddenly bearing down on all the members. Fearing for his life, Sauron reined in his aura, substantially lightening the room and making him look a tad bit ridiculous in a tiny throne.

This time, the sentient mass of violet energy spoke up, pulsating as its words echoed not in the air but in the mind of each occupant. "This world has been revealed to the song of encroaching dark. Soon, we will have to compete for our voices to be heard."

"Bah, I say we take on the darkness. No one will challenge my title as lord of the night," the vampire said, his two concubines smiling viciously at the thought of the coming slaughter while seductively pressing themselves up against their lord.

The doll chose that moment to speak up; staring up from the head of the doll she'd just sewed back on. "Oh, look. Lord of the Sluts wants to show off again. Didn't you learn your lesson last time you tangled with true darkness?"

"Why you little bit-"The vampire lord began, but faltered as an sapphire dagger was held up to his throat, the doll having teleported to his position in a split second. The vampiric twins leaped back and hissed at her, their full fangs extended and eyes dilated to mere slits.

"Care to continue, big boy?" the Doll asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

A sudden clapping interrupted both of them, and they both looked up to see the Director standing up from his seat, giving a standing ovation. "Always lovely to see you perform, Alice, but could you please take a seat? We are trying to have a meeting here." The doll, Alice, smiled at the Director and curtsied before walking back over the table to her seat. "As for you," the Director said, zeroing in on the lord of night's terrified visage. "Please try to not disrupt the meeting again with pointless statements and disruptions, will you?" The Vampire Lord nodded quickly and the Director took his seat.

For a few moments there was silence as everyone waited for any more comments, before the Director finally nodded. " No more comments, banter, anything?" At everyone's nods, he continued. "Okay, good. Then, to sum everything up, it looks like we are losing control of this world, well country to be more precise. With mental control lost, the people of this world will have enough sense to wonder what is going on and make smart, logical decisions, which means our intelligence network can no longer record random bits of footage from the stupidity of this world, do a little editing, and sell back on Earth as Summer blockbusters. This world, ladies and gentlemen, will soon no longer be profitable." He finished with a flourish.

Taking a moment to sip from a bottle of water, he continued on. "As Director of the League of Interdimensional Film Producers, I hereby order all operations on this world to be suspended, packed up, and moved to the designated secondary dimension of operations. All agreed?" He asked his subordinated, and all of his subordinated nodded. "Any opposed?" he asked, and when no one raised any objections, he continued on. "Good, then everyone move ou-," he tried to say, but was, to his own surprise, interrupted, not by one of his executives who he expected to be obstinate, but one of the vampire lord's floozies, of all things.

"U-um, can I suggest something, M-Mr. Director sir?" one of the virtually identical, beautiful vampire twins asked, nervously. Her sister and lord looked at her aghast and moved to shut her up, but the Director held up a hand, staying them.

"Of course, my dear." At the questioning looks sent his way, he shrugged, "Who knows, , she might be onto something we completely missed. Hell, if it's good enough, she could replace you, Count." The Director, said, laughing. Everyone except the Count and his ladies joined him, the latter knowing the Director wasn't kidding.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking," she began, fighting and relatively succeeding the urge to stutter. Normally, she was velvet smooth, but the Director frankly terrified her, but, this might be one of her only chance to rise above the level of "Vampire Lord's slut". "The league's main goal is to produce money, isn't it?"

At the Director's nod, she continued. "Well, we have a bunch of psychics enslaved or on our payroll who can read and control massive amounts of people's minds at once, and we also have a bunch of trained arch mages and powerful sorcerers at our disposal . Instead of using them, eldritch blood magic, and other things to twist worlds to resemble movie ideas so that we can film it and sell it at a profit on the homeworld, couldn't we just use all of our resources to just completely dominate the economy of Earth, instead of, you know, overly complicated schemes like, well, this," she said, waving a hand as if to encompass the whole world. "I mean, it's not like we have much competition back home that can hope to match us, right?"

The Director, and by extension, everyone else stared at her for a moment that stretched for an eternity before the Director suddenly smiled. "That was a very well thought suggestion on your part, wasn't it, my dear?" The vampire's face slowly split into a smile, thinking that she had won the Director over. That moment, when she felt at her highest in triumph, ended sharply when she exploded, raining thousands of pieces of gore that caked everything in the room, including its occupants, but fortunately rapidly faded to ash.

The Director looked at the Vampire Lord and shook his head even as the recently twice deceased vampire's sister started wailing. "Vlad, my man, my buddy, my pal, I know you like your women to be gorgeous, but please pick them with at least some basic signs of intelligence. I mean, seriously, that was probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The Director sighed and rubbed his hand through hair, muttering about how 'he'd probably lose some brain tissue from hearing something so stupid'.

"Anyway, now that that's over, back to business. We've got a lot of work to do, and I expect everyone's operation to be packed up and ready for the shift one week from today. Everyone, move out."

* * *

**Hey everyone**

**(note: this is one hell of a long author's note that involves me preaching my own philosophy and thoughts. Read at your own peril)**

**I.. I must admit I don't really know what to say about this. Most, if not all of my other stories were written to inspire something deeper, to capture a moment of sublime beauty, like in my story Honor to a Memory, where Lexaeus keeps to the true memories of his former self, or in the single entry for my story Final Moments, where I tried to capture Witch Beatrice's epic journey and its tragic end. This… is not like that. This story, was honestly inspired by, perhaps not completely rage, but rather an utter feeling of incredulity I received when I first watched "The Purge", and later the Nostalgic Critic's review of it.**

**This movie… I cannot begin to describe how insulted I was from it. If it had been a satire or at least knew not to take itself seriously, that would have been one thing, but the movie tries to portray itself realistically and fails utterly in realizing human nature. First off, the movie assumes that humans are utterly dictated by our inner… appetites,, and that these "appetites" must be satiated to achieve a true "utopia" as life was somewhat portrayed in the movie (almost no crime, everyone nice, the only negative things conveniently on Purge night, etc…). The message in the movie is mixed, as the main characters seem to realize that there might be another way, but it is confirmed in the wider world that the night's "Purge" was the most successful yet, hinting that, by the movie's logic, humans are naturally violent, aggressive monsters when we can be, and that only society's chains keep us in check.. Basically, the movie says that the true nature of Humanity is that we are blood thirsty, amoral monsters, and the thin veil of civilization sits on the precipice of destruction on any given day, held in check only by routine "purging", as the movie called it.**

**I refuse to believe this.**

**I believe in the true potential of humanity to rise above our base petty impulses, and that we can craft our own destiny without fear of degenerating into horrors the second authority disappears. I will admit that humanity, as whole, has many primal natures better forgotten but unfortunately gleefully expressed, but I believe that for every time someone is overwhelmed, another will rise above it, as a beacon of hope.**

**Back on the aspect of the movie failing to realize human nature, although this is relatively minor compared to my belief above. While I believe in the potential of humanity to overcome any obstacles, even our own inner demons, I also realize that people can be selfish, jealous, wrathful, illogical, psychotic, or just plain insane. Combine these tendencies, there's no way in hell anything like the Purge can be implemented in the real world, at least not without a lot of change. Think about it: the Purge is a night of no law, no management, nothing. People wouldn't just spend it to murder homeless people. Countless stores would be ransacked by organized robbers, gangs would erupt into all-out war without cops to break it up, hell entire organizations would be created to just spread as much damage to cities as possible for the hell of it. Let's not even get started on how unsavory corporations or terrorist groups would take advantage of it. America would be looking at yearly destruction on the scale of 9/11 on a yearly basis if this were implemented. I can't imagine the people in charge being happy with that level of destruction annually, or how rich people wouldn't scream their heads off of their oh so valuable property being stolen or destroyed.**

**What's more, what would stop people from pursuing vengeance after the Purge? What would a veteran father do if, for one reason or another, he was stuck out of town from his loving family, and heard on the radio that someone was going to murder his entire family because of jealousy, and proceeded to do just that. (by the way, people apparently like to talk about who they're going to murder in this movie's world on radio shows, even giving their damn names, so there's that). If the man harbored even remotely aggressive tendencies and was a fan of vengeance, he would track the fucker down as fast as he could with a trusty shotgun and kill him and potentially his entire family. Why does he care and do it after the Purge, where he can be arrested? He doesn't have anything to lose, on account of his reason for living being brutally murdered, and the police won't do anything because it was 'legal' on Purge night. Thus, he becomes a technical serial killer in this world for killing the perpetrators of his entire family's death.**

**International organizations, especially religious groups, cannot approve of this just by their doctrines. What would happen if a Catholic church harboring homeless people and a gang of Purgers broke in and killed everyone. What then? Hell, what if a bunch of people on Purge night just straight up stormed an unpopular foreign embassy and killed everyone? International Incidents aplenty.**

**Basically, there's no way this world should work. At all.**

**Before I get too much farther in this rant, I'll just cut it off here, saying that this fic is basically my entire reaction to the movie, and subsequent desperate attempt to explain how in the world this could be possible in any world other than through stupidity. Honestly, I'm not proud of it, because, frankly, this was all written between three and seven in the morning. I know the quality is lagging compared to my other stories, but this is not meant to embody my strives for beauty and wonder in writing; it is simply meant to express my rage at a movie that really pissed me off. What you guys take from it is your own opinions. Have a good night, everybody.**

**HiddenMaster out.**


End file.
